hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Heath Carter
'Heath Carter '''is a main character who first appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1, and later becomes the tritagonist in The Hell that Walks: Season 2 and finally the dueteragonist in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. He is the older brother of Beth Carter and the younger brother of Samson Carter, as well as Bayley's ex-boyfriend. In Season 2, Heath also serves as the teritary antagonist due to his actions that, while meaning well or brought on by anger, usually causes conflict within the group. Personality In the beginning, Heath was shown to be stubborn, controlling, and overall aggressive towards many, especially Peter, who he commonly targeted due to his less-athletic ability. He had the idea that he knew best, and usually led his group through fear rather than respect. He also was extremely hesitant to expose Beth to the reality of the new world, and when someone tries to convince him to expose her, he became rather hostile and almost violent. However, he wasn't unable to feel sympathy, as he was genuinely concerned when Matthias Harris was bitten and had his arm removed by Leon Dawson, and when Leon was believed to be lost to the herd, causing Matt a great deal of grief. He also was capable of doing good deeds, with the most notable example being saving the main group from the truck wreckage after Penelope and her group caused it to crash and kidnapped Leon and Matt. In Season 2, it appears that due to him being in a new group with Beth, he has become increasingly weary of everyone, especially of Henry, Terrance, and Tyler Horvath, with the latter being the most targeted by Heath due to Tyler accidentally killing his unborn brother and his relationship with Beth. However, Heath is less confrontational, as he is usually able to be reeled in by Matt, who is the only person Heath respects. Regardless, Heath is cold, harsh, and even selfish towards many of the other survivors, and seems to care little when someone dies. Additionally, after losing Constantine, Heath reverted to his aggressive, over-protective nature, which escalated to violence when Tyler accidentally killed a bandit and got Beth kidnapped as a result, which was followed up by Heath angrily attacking Tyler and almost killing him in a fit of rage. Also, it appeared that Heath had very little sense of logic, as instead of going after Beth's kidnappers, he targeted the lone bandit injured by gunfire. Season 3 shows a drastic change in Heath's personality, as he is left feeling responsible for Matt's death, causing him to become depressed at not only losing Beth, but Matt as well. He also feels sad as Matt's wife, Eve, refuses to speak with him, making him feel extremely lonely and vulnerable, which is likely a first for him. Upon reuniting with the group, Heath appears a bit more friendly and open, possibly due to his desire to interact with others positively. However, when Tyler is revealed to be alive and had also saved Beth, Heath attempts to kill him due to him still not forgiving Tyler over Beth's kidnapping. After Heath makes the mistake of underestimating Tyler, Tyler attacks and easily overpowers him, all while reminding Heath of his past actions which resulted in the deaths of many survivors. This attack had a profound effect on Heath, as he realized the error of his ways and realized he needed to apologize to Tyler, but believed he had to understand Tyler before he apologized. When arriving at the military base, Heath appears to be more calm, rational, and overall pleasant towards others. However, he still isn't exactly cured from acting out, and on a number of occasions, has become violent towards others, including his own sister. Despite this, he does feel genuine remorse for his actions, and apologizes to those he wronged. In the end, Heath became a kind, outgoing, but sometimes aggressive person who strives to help people with survival. Appearance Heath is shown to have long, red hair, and commonly wears a brown jacket and grey pants, likely to help him move around easier. Pre-Apocalypse Heath was the second oldest of the Carter family, being the younger brother of Samson and the older brother of Beth. He grew up admiring Samson for his athletic achievements, and strived to be like him. Eventually, Heath became interested in parkour, and eventually became a professional at it, and also formed a group called the "Skyrunners", along with his friends Jack, Vanessa, and Bill. In addition, they gave each other nicknames that they called themselves in public, but refrained from using the nicknames in private. Heath's nickname was Husk. Eventually, he moved out of his home and lived with his friends, and eventually cut off contact with his family, and also gained a girlfriend in Bayley. It was hinted that Heath's crew might've been a nuisance to the neighborhood, as the cops were called due to a woman believing Bill was high on drugs. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Heath, along with his friends, were able to rescue Beth, Bayley, and Samson and escape. However, at another point, Samson was bitten and put out of his misery by Heath. Bayley, believing Heath killed him due other reasons, left and declared he couldn't protect Beth. Bill, Jack, and Vanessa stayed with him however, but they became weary of his new aggressive nature. Eventually, they encountered Peter, who Heath took a dislike to immediately, and Milo, who Heath liked due to his medical degree. Soon, they all took refuge in a warehouse alongside a few other survivors. Coming Back Around Heath, along with Bill, Jack, Vanessa, and Peter, make their first appearances in the episode albeit briefly, where they are returning from a supply run and heading to a lift. Immediately, Heath is shown getting annoyed with Peter for failing to keep up. Jack attempts to talk some sense into Heath, but Heath rebuffs him, and does the same with Vanessa. At one point, Vanessa mentions the butterfly effect, which Heath and Bill joke about. Bill then throws a rock into the bushes, jokingly stating that if he threw the rock, Heath would fall. Eventually, the group gets to the lift, and remember Milo had to use it because he sprained his ankle and forgot to send it back. Heath decides to zipline down to the lift, but while he's going down, the cable suddenly snaps, causing Heath to fall and become separated from the group. Heath, along with the others, are not seen for the rest of the episode. O'Death Heath appears again, saving the group (except for Matt and Leon, who had been captured by Penelope), from the wreckage of their truck. Drew wakes up and questions Heath, to which Heath replies he didn't have to save them. He later gets back to the warehouse with the others, and has a conversation with Beth over why he took so long and his injury, which he dismissed as someone accidentally stabbing him with a branch. He later is present when it is revealed Matt was bitten and Leon amputates his arm, and helps Leon to the infirmary. After Matt wakes up, he is seen trying to fix Henry's arm. He is noticeably getting tired of Henry's antics and pops Henry's arm back into place, causing Henry to accidentally call himself a pop-star. He then threatened to break Henry's finger if he kept flipping him off. He then is seen attempting to lead the survivors through the horde, and witnesses the deaths of Peter, Bill, and Vanessa. He and Beth are two of the survivors, along with Matt, Eli, Tyler, Drew, Zoey, Terrance, and Henry, who make it to a bus. Later, upon noticing Matt's reaction to Leon's presumed death, he strikes up a friendly conversation with him. He then appears a few months later, going on a walk with Matt and advises him on keeping an eye on Tyler, as he worries he's getting too close to Beth. When encountering Sal and Kaitlyn, he is immediately hostile, but settles down, although he is still weary of them. Season 2 Back to Basics Coming back from the offer Sal and Kaitlyn made, Heath begins to lash out at everyone for previous actions, but eventually is forced to come along to meet up again with Sal and Kaitlyn. He tells Beth to wait outside as he doesn't trust the two yet. He also reluctantly has Tyler stay with her. When hearing of Tyler's separation, Heath is shown comforting Beth over her watching Tyler be separated, and when they eventually find Tyler and hear of Tyler's reason for being separated, Heath attempts to attack Tyler. He is able to restrain himself, but lets Tyler know that he doesn't consider him family. Later, he is shown refusing to join up with Sal and Kaitlyn at their base, saying he and Beth were leaving them. Matt is able to convince him and he reluctantly stays and joins the group, alongside John and Noah on the journey to the safe-zone. He is seen helping Beth with a crossword puzzle, and is surprised and impressed by Matt's knowledge of movies. He then admits that he plans to tell Beth more about the world, and says Matt was right. When arriving at the base, he and Beth run off to an unknown location. Between the Cracks In the spin-off story that occurs between Back to Basics and Trial and Error, he is appointed by Sal to teach some young people combat skills. He is quickly irritated by Gavin's ego, and when Gavin challenges him, he quickly defeats him and the other ones, but is noticeably impressed by Riley when she nearly manages to defeat him. Later, he is asked by Tyler why he can't hang out with Beth, to which Heath tells Tyler he doesn't trust him. However, Tyler reassures him and Heath allows him to go. Later, he witnesses Beth kissing Tyler and seems like he's about to attack Tyler, but surprises him by being much more mellow. He then appears at the party, being flirted with by Brianna, and he ends up rejecting her. Trial and Error Heath is first shown talking with Tyler, who is asking him about dating Beth. After a humorous conversation about tea, Heath allows Tyler to date her. Later, he is seen drinking alcohol and getting drunk, and then proceeded to describe sex to Beth and Tyler. He is also present when Pierce snaps and kills Zoey and steals Heath's knife, which he later uses to kill Drew and John. The next day, Heath is among the funeral attendees, but isn't broken up over anyone. Later, while teaching his students, along with Curtis, Jackson and Janet, he is interrupted by the sudden deaths of Zeke and Tyson, and foolishly insults the bandits, provoking them to ram the wall down, which Heath witnesses. No Way Out Heath immediately goes on the search for Beth with Gavin, Zack, Isaac, and Riley following him. At one point, he witnesses Jackson's death, and in order to save Janet, shoots a bandit sneaking up on her. This is fruitless however as Janet commits suicide in grief over Jackson. Heath is eventually able to find and save Beth. Later, he is able to find a car that Zack begins to hotwire, and when Gavin is ambushed by a beastie, Heath tries to save him. Zack however distracts Heath by announcing the car is done, causing Heath to let go of Gavin and allowing him to be killed. However, Heath is able to escape along with Beth, Zack, Riley and Isaac. On the road, he finds and picks up Jenny, Noah, Terrance, and an unconscious Curtis. Later, he heads to Buck's Fishing Emporium. When Tyler returns and reveals that Matt and Sal haven't arrived, Heath demands that Tyler go back and find them, and once learning of Henry's death, feels a bit of regret. Mind Over Murder Heath first appears complaining about the fact that they're sharing supplies with Lex's group, which provokes Quinn to tell Heath to shut up. However, before a fight breaks out, Haley breaks them up. During the greeting session, Heath learns about the father of Gage and Paige, who was abusive to them and forced to be killed after killing their uncle and trying to stop them from escaping a settlement, and doesn't seem to have much of a reaction towards the story. Later, when meeting Cody Traysier, Heath is initially hostile towards him, but when finding out about Cody's food truck and finding banana chips, he instantly accepts him. Later, Heath begins to talk about his past, such as when someone called the cops on him and the time he punched a celebrity. He later, along with Matt and Jenny, and and investigate a noise they heard, where it is revealed that Tyler accidentally killed a bandit, and his friends kidnapped Beth. Instead of going after the bandits, Heath attacks one of the injured bandits, who reveals that Tyler was the reason they took Beth. This sends Heath into a rage, causing him to attack Tyler and nearly kill him until Jenny and Matt stop him. Eventually, they agree that Tyler has to go and rescue Beth, otherwise he can't come back, which Heath is satisfied with. Death Among Us Heath is first shown in the episode arguing with Jenny, who disagrees with Matt's decision to kick Tyler out. He later witnesses Matt question the group whether or not he did the right thing, with Matt revealing that if he didn't send Tyler away, Heath would most likely kill him. Later, he and Matt go confront Kimmy, who refuses to take them to his home. Heath almost kills him, but Matt mentions Noah's previous blackmail by Kimmy's group, and Heath spares him. When Matt next sees him, it is revealed that Heath started beating information out of him, and when Kimmy finally gives info, Heath once again attempts to kill him, but Matt stops him in hopes of a hostage exchange, which Heath reluctantly agrees to. Later, Heath goes in the truck along with Quinn, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Kaitlyn, Sal, Lex, Terrance, and Cody and later witnesses Haley's death at the hands of the bandits, which Kimmy had directed to a trainstation, allowing them to set up an ambush. During the ambush, Heath is able to shoot and kill Jorge and Russ, and when finding Pierce, he goes after him in a rage. Matt and Eve follow him, and Heath, originally planning on killing him, is talked out of it by Matt, but immediately reverts to his own plan once Pierce holds Eve at gun-point with a shotgun. While Matt talks Pierce down, Heath tries to go for his rifle numerous times, but is stopped by Matt. After Pierce stands down and is about to hand the shotgun to Matt, an undead Pete ambushes Pierce and tries to bite him, with Matt grabbing onto the shotgun to pull him away. When Heath shoots the undead Pete, at the same time, Pierce, believing Heath is planning on killing him, accidentally shoots Matt in the stomach. Heath then witnesses Eve shoot Pierce in the head, and when realizes the reason for Pierce's death, he panics. Heath attempts to get Matt to safety, but due to the severity of the wound, Matt refuses to go, as he knows he's dying. Heath, realizing that Matt isn't going to survive and it's his fault, breaks down crying, which increases as Matt tells Heath to give Leon his beanie. Heath then, with tears in his eyes, reluctantly shoots Matt, but due to the tears blurring his vision, he misses Matt's brain and unknowingly causes him to turn. Season 3 Dark Days TBA A Harsh Reminder TBA The Games Begin TBA The Madness Within TBA The Final Push TBA Killed Victims *Verne *Gavin Polonsky ''(Caused, Accidental) *Jorge *Pierce Evans (Caused, Accidental) *Matthias Harris (Caused, Accidental)